OMG!
by shada2092
Summary: Is there any good fanfiction out there? I'm afraid there's very few. I need to express my lovehatred for bad fanfiction and what better way than to write a parody using one of the most clichéd plots around?
1. Default Chapter

Note: The is a parody fan-fiction. This is not my normal writing style.  
  
Believe it or not, my writing abilities are far beyond this.  
  
OMG!!!!  
  
By Rachel  
  
Chapter 1: not sutch a brane innymore.  
  
hermi got owt of her bed and "looked" in her hart shaped mirrer she was "werring" pink pajamas w/ puppys on them she was also "werring" pink fuzzy slippers AN: dosent she remind u of elle woods from legaly blond. she did not have bushy brown hare inymore she had strait blond hare and she Also had green contax over her plane brown eyez. she "went" 2 her clozet and pulled owt a short dinnem minny skirt and a silk pink halter A/N: i saw this owtfit at delias! and she "put" them own. 2day woz her 6teenth b-day and she woz "going" 2 digon ally w/ harry and ron. she "put on" a pare of pink strappy heals and "went" 2 her fireplayce and "dropped" sum flu powder in it and "steped" in it and "sed" digon ally and she "apeared" in digon ally and saw harry and ron. sup she "sed" A/N: hermi is hanging owt w/ kool kids now so she nos how 2 yoos werds like this wow "sed" harry U look awsom "sed" ron thanks replyed hermi. lets go 2 the 3 broom stix "sed" harry ok "sed" hermi and they did. they ordered sum butterbeer ron "sed" mione lets go somwer ok "sed" hermi. they went 2 the park in digon ally and set on a binch ron "kissd" hermi. i luv u "sed" ron i no "sed" hermi but i dont luv u i luv som1 els ron "sed" ok and went back 2 harry. hermi saw a dood w/ light blond hare and he woz pale A/N: itz draco!!!!!!!! she new hoo it woz and "ran" 2 hem and kissd hem draco "sed" letz go 2 my howse ur hott A/N: he spelt it owt K "sed" mione. hermi "gott" owt of bed the nekst morning and her stumick   
  
"hert". she tryed to member wot "hapened" last nite but she must hav ben drunk cuz she coodent "member" innything. she went 2 her sink and threw ^ OMG im pregnent she!!!!!! "yeled" A/N: GASP!!!.  
  
she "called" harry and he "sed" hay mione and she "sed" im pregnent and harry "sed" OMG and she "sed" i no and then she "sed" G2G and he "sed" K and she hung up.  
  
A/N: this is only the 1st chap the nekst will be tiped soon pleeze rite sum revewes i need them 2 liv there like my food! 


	2. An even newer mione!

Chap 2:  
  
An even newer Mione!  
  
Hermione "got" owt of bed and "looked" at her calinder. it woz still summer and she coodent beeleeve it. She went 2 her sink and "threw up". she haddent told any1 that she woz pregnent yet only harry.  
  
she coodent beeleeve she woz so s2pid how cood she do that. she "looked" in her long mirrer. she wanted a new look. she "called" ginny on the fone and ginny "sed" hello? hermi "sed" letz go 2 the mall. ginny "sed" k. ill meet U ther "sed" hermi. K "sed" ginny.  
  
hermi walked 2 the mall cuz it woz only a blok from her howse. she went in and "saw" ginny. hay! "sed" hermi. hey "sed" ginny.  
  
hermi and ginny went in2 hot topic and hermi "sed" i need to let all of my anger owt in clothes. anger? "sed" ginny R U mad abowt sumthing? hermi "sed" yes can U keep a seecret? ginny nodded and hermi "wispered" im pregnent. ginny gasped and clapped her hand 2 her mowth. WOT she yelled.   
  
hermi "sed" shhhhhh and ginny "sed" k lets get U sum clothes!  
  
Hermi picked owt a tite black minny skirt and black high heals and a vinel red toob top and a pare of black shiny boots and a black very low cut tank. hermi checked them owt with her dads credit card.   
  
lets go get my hare cut "sed" hermi. mione those clothes R grate "sed" ginny. thanks "sed" hermi.  
  
hermi went in2 the sallon and went 2 the cownter and "sed" I want my hare done. OK "sed" the lady at the cownter and handed hermi a hare magizeen. hermi flipped thru it and "saw" a harestile she "liked". it woz black and strait and short with red striped in it. i want that "sed" hermi 2 ginny. awsome harestile mione "sed" ginny. hermi set in the harecutters chare and the stilist started 2 cut her hare.  
  
wen she woz done hermi looked in the mirrer. her hare "looked" awsum. she went 2 the counter and paid and they went back 2 hermi's howse. wen they got ther hermi went up 2 her room w/ ginny and hermi "tryed" on the blakc skirt and red toob top. also the black boots. U look awsum in those clothes "sed" ginny. thanks "sed" hermi. we go back 2 hogwarts in 2 days "sed" ginny. I no "sed" hermi im all packed and reddy 2 go.   
  
2 daze past and hermi woke up reddy 2 go 2 hogwarts. she was "werring" her black tiny skirt and her red toob top.   
  
she got her trunk and went 2 her dad downstares and "sed" dad will U drive me 2 kings cross stashen? he "sed" yes and they got in the car and hermi put her trunk in the back seet. when they got ther hermi went 2 the platform and "sed" by dad! and her dad "waved" and hermi went thru the platform wher the trane woz.   
  
wen she got on the trane she herd wissles and stuff cuz all the gyze wer "looking" at her. she went and set with ron and harry in the last compartment and ron "sed" hermi U look so hott! and harry "sed" ya U do! thanx "sed" hermi me and ginny "went" shopping! draco "walked" past the compartment and he turned arownd and saw hermi and he "sed" hey mione! ron "sed" why R U talking to mione? he "sed" shes even hotter now! harry "punched" draco and hermi "sed" DONT and harry "sed" why? and she "wispered" draco is why im pregnent! harry widdened his eyez and "sed" OMG! and hermi "sed" i no dont punch him so harry "sed" sorry to draco and draco "sed" itz ok. hermi "sed" draco can we talk and draco "sed" shure so they went in2 an empty compartment and hermi told him she woz pregnent and he woz all "OMG thatz sooooooo awful" but hermi "sed" itz not awful but it woz a mistake and draco nodded and "sed" wot R U going 2 do? and she "sed" dunno dont tell any1 and he "sed" k and they went back and "set down" w/ harry and ron. 


	3. Karyoky nite!

Chap 3: Karyoky nite!  
  
hermi woz in the gratehall "eating" dinner w/ harry and ron wen she "saw" dumbeldoor drag in a big speeker with a micrafone attached. wot is that for? she "asked" dumbeldoor. it iz a karyoky mashine he "sed" we R having karyoky nite. the grate hall "cheered" and dumbeldoor "sed" calm down! the grate hall went sylent and dumbeldoor dimmed the lites w/ his wand and summoned a disko ball. hoo wonts 2 go 1st? Dumbeldoor "sed". hermi "raised" her hand and dumbeldoor "sed" hermione granger come up here. she did and he "handed" her the mike and she started "singing".  
  
"Papa dont preech im in trobble deep papa dont preech ive been loozing sleep well ive made up my mind and im keeping my babie oo oo im gonna keep my babie  
  
ooooooo-oooo." A/N maddonna is awsum! i cant beeleeve sheez 40! or sumthing she mite be older  
  
every1 set in sylence wen hermi woz done and they didnt say innything. they all "looked" shokked. hermi ran thru the grate hall doors and "went" 2 the griffindoor girls dormitory. she "layed" on her bed and cryed and cryed. she woz so s2pid. she wanted 2 kill herself now. sum1 walked in2 the room. it woz draco.   
  
how did U get in here? asked hermi. I hav my ways "sed" draco smirking. he "hugged" her and she "sed" im so s2pid i havent told any1 i woz pregnent exept U and harry and ginny. ur not s2pid "sed" draco. hermi felt the babie kick and "felt" a sharp pane in her stummick. i hate beeing pregnent she "sed". A/N   
  
letz go back 2 the grate hall "sed" darco. K "sed" hermi and he "helped" her ^ and they went back2 the grate hall. every1 had forgottin abowt hermi singing and ginny woz singing.  
  
"Whyd U have 2 go and make things so complicated i see the way ur actin like ur sum1 else getsa me frushtraded alifes like this U and U fall and U crall and U brake and U take what U get and U turn it in2 onnestly U promist me im never gonna find U fake it...nonono"  
  
A/N i luv this song! avril lavvine is SO ska-punk! she iz 2 kool! but i like hil duff better she is a better singr and she dresses better!  
  
every1 clapped and hermi "sed" ur really good ginny! ginny "sed" thanx mione and draco got up 2 sing.  
  
but just then a gurl walked in2 the grate hall and she woz werring a black shert that "sed" good charlotte on it A/N good charlotte is the best! they R soooo punk and rock n roll props 2 U good charlotte! and she woz "werring" ripped jeens and she had black hare and an eyebrow ring and she woz "werring" black eyeshaddow and dark red lipstick. A/N like amylee from evvinessense i dont like her she iz 2 freeky-deeky and sheez just weerd!  
  
im jenna carlington the girl "sed" 2 dumbeldoor im a transfer stoodent. dumbeldoor nodded and pooled owt a stool with the sorting hat on top of it.   
  
sit on the stool "sed" dumbeldoor and jenna did. she "put" the sortig hat on and it "sed" griddindoor! she got up and the griffindoor tabel cheered.  
  
she "set" neckst 2 hermi and "sed" hey im jenna im from america and hermi "sed" im from wales and im hermione but call me mione. ur look is kool "sed" jenna but U dont werr ennuff makeup. i shood give U a makeover! hermi nodded and jenna and her went 2 the gurls dormitorry and hermi set in front of a mirror and jenna put sum black eyeshaddow on hermi and sum red lipstick. hermi looked in the mirrer and jenna "sed" what do U think? hermi "sed" brillyant".  
  
Thatz the end of chappy 3! i wont rite chappy 4 untill I have 25 revewes! like I "sed" there like my food i need them 2 live and im starving heer!  
  
lol. 


	4. the babie is born yay!

Chapter 4:  
  
The Babie is Born!  
  
3 months past and hermi woz still pregnent. harry went 2 her the the common room and "sed" hermi wot R U gonna do w/ this babie?  
  
hermi "sed" im keeping it. harry "sed" wo! and hermi "sed" i allreddy luv it. a month past and hermi woz "sitting" on her bed in the   
  
gurlz dormitorie and she "felt" lotz of panes in her stummick and she went 2 ron and harry and draco and she "sed" i need 2 go 2 a hospital!  
  
im abowt 2 hav my babie!  
  
A/N she has allreddy told most peeple in hogworts and harry ron and draco all went OMG and they went 2 dumbeldoor and "sed" we need  
  
2 get hermi 2 a hospitel! so dumbeldoor went owtside and "summoned" up a cab and they all got inside and they drove 2 the hospitel.  
  
hermi checked in2 it and they gave her a privit room and she layed in the hospitel bed and the doctor came in.  
  
A/N im not going 2 rite the birth cuz thatz 2 nasty so im going 2 skip past that!  
  
hermione layed in her hospitel bed and "thot" abowt wot she woz goin 2 name the babie. the docter "told" her it woz a boy so she "thot"  
  
drake. sorta like draco but not. she desided 2 name it drake. A/N i thot about this and desided not 2 name it draco cuz 2 mini fics do that!  
  
wen draco and harry and ron "walked" in2 the room hermi "sed" i desided 2 name is drake harron A/N like a mixchure of ron n harry!  
  
harry ron and draco all smiled and "sed" kool. draco wonted 2 hold it but hermi "sed" no im holding it U can hold it in a minnit.  
  
draco "sed" K and hermi "looked" at it and smiled. it woz her babie.   
  
A/N hermi is going 2 keep it at hogworts cuz dumbeldoor summoned up a nurshry or sumthing and hired a nannie and he woz going 2   
  
keep it in case any other gurlz get pregnent 


End file.
